Sebastian x William Prompt Challenge
by zerisama
Summary: A series of Sebastian Michaelis/William T Spears one-shots/flash-fics that are written based on prompts. Will be updated as prompts are received or just when inspiration strikes. Rated M due to the content of some chapters. Contains adult situations/language/possible dub-con. There is mention of other Kuroshitsuji characters, but Seb/Will are the main focus.
1. Loathing

**Comment**: This was written from a prompt given to me by pinkealing over on LiveJournal: "_I have spent my life in idle longing, without saying a word, in the presence of those whom I loved most_." - Jean Jacques Rousseau. It was honestly intended to be a fairly innocent piece that was only like 150 words, but things don't like going the way I want them to.

* * *

_**Loathing**_

It was vile, the way he wanted that demon. His silky voice was appalling. His touch repulsive. Yet he desired those words spoken with a sickly sweet venom; that touch that made him shudder with revulsion. He knew Sebastian felt nothing for him, that he was merely something to pass the time when he wasn't required to tend to his duties as a butler. William had it in his head that the only reason he sought the filthy beast out was to give a little spark of thrill to his otherwise redundant life.

Maybe he enjoyed feeling dirty.

Trying not to moan, he curled his lips between his teeth and bit down as fangs nipped at his neck. Sebastian pawed shamelessly at him from behind. Fingers deftly undid his belt, then popped a button with a snap. He laughed quietly against William's ear as his ungloved hand slipped beneath fabric to grope at the hardness that was already there.

He _did_ enjoy it.

No one could ever know how he repeatedly lost himself within this beast. He could only imagine what would be said. Grell, for instance, would show off those freakish teeth in a perverted grin and say something along the lines of: "Oh, _Will_~. If you wanted to play dirty, you could have called me a-ny-_time_."

The reaper was jerked from his thoughts when he felt Sebastian's hardness pressing against his rear. He tensed as saliva dampened lips brushed over his earlobe. He released his lips from his teeth to suck in a hiss of breath as that filthy hand worked fervently in his trousers.

_Disgusting_. He was proud of himself for not moaning, at least.

The demon bit him just below the ear, breaking the skin. He _did_ moan that time. Not loudly, but it still pissed him off. So much for keeping control.

William twisted awkwardly, grabbed Sebastian's tie and smashed their lips together. The demon let out a grunt of irritation as his mouth was invaded, but growled with pleasure as William nicked his tongue on one of his fangs. The taste of blood made Sebastian shiver, and he slammed the slightly shorter being against a wall, knocking his glasses askew.

Garments were shifted. Bodies sucked, touched, prodded. All was lost in a lusty haze of primitive grunts and movements.

Defiled again.

**xXxXx**

A new day of work. Of being the emotionless tightass. The marks on his body had already healed, so there was no evidence of his activities, but he could still remember every foul caress.

No, no one could ever know of his longing for that hated fiend. He repressed a shudder and adjusted his glasses out of habit.

Time to get to work.


	2. Alone

**Comment**: This was written from a prompt given to me by ivymcallister over on LiveJournal: "_SUDDENLY I feel... SO ALONE_". I feel that I did very badly with this prompt, but I've re-written this three times. I'm still unhappy with the final result, but I basically give up on it. I do hope _someone_ likes it, though.

* * *

**_Alone_**

William found himself frequently alone when not working. It's wasn't that he didn't enjoy it. In fact, he generally preferred it as he got enough of being around others when at the library.

Another cigarette.

Sitting in the dark, he expelled a plume of smoke from barely parted lips, the thin wisps almost invisible in the shadows. Idle thoughts drifted to a certain demon and the night they first met, then to that-_unfortunate_-brief time they were forced to again exist in the same area when he was on assignment concerning a large movement of souls. Remembering the way the creature had grabbed his arm, his eyebrow twitched with irritation. Chills ran through his frame at the memory of the heat that could be felt even through multiple layers of fabric, as if there had been actual skin contact.

He absently ran a finger over the place the demon had disgraced him, mildly disturbed with himself for wondering what the demon's skin might feel like against his own. Probably something unsavoury. There wasn't a single good thing about that vermin, even if he _was_ chained. He didn't want to know how horrible Sebastian could be when free to do as he wished.

He stubbed out the cigarette and exhaled sharply. Perhaps a walk to clear his head before bedding down was in order. He certainly didn't want to sleep with _that demon_ on his mind. Honestly, just imagine the nightmares.

**xXxXx**

London's cool night air felt wonderful against his skin, and he found himself wondering which of the human passersby might be set to be reaped that night. It was irritating to be thinking about work when not actually doing it, but it was much better than that demon invading his thoughts. He turned into an alley and stopped mid-step, his nerves tingling unpleasantly when he felt a most unwanted presence. His eyes narrowed. _Think of the devil_ . . .

"Good evening, Mister Spears," the demon purred with an almost lewd smile.

That hated velvety voice grated at him. At any rate, what was that beast doing running amok without his master? Wasn't it against some code or something?

"Sebastian Michaelis." The disgust William felt at that moment was evident in his tone. He tensed, fingers clasping tightly around his death scythe. He suddenly felt more alone than ever.

_Yet_ . . .

He'd begrudgingly been hoping for this.

* * *

**End note**: The third prompt I received was "handcuffs and a blindfold". Please look forward to it~.


	3. Incubus

**Comment**: This one is based on a prompt given to me by Shay: _Handcuffs. And a blindfold_. I don't know what's going on, either. J-just go with it, ne? This was hard as hell to write, hence my word vomit. I'm sorry for that.

* * *

**_Incubus_**

Something hot and wet laved its way up William's stomach, the muscles just below the skin's surface quivering slightly. It felt . . . _really good_, but the intimate contact was still unpleasant. He tried to push the thing away, but found that he was unable to move his arms. Snapping awake, he lifted his head and saw a fuzzy image of a face not too far away from his own. Alarmed, he jerked violently, hissing in pain as metal jabbed into his wrists. Was he cuffed? He was loath to look away from the intruder, so he tested the restraints, confirming by feel that he was indeed shackled.

"Awake now, are we?" a voice all but chimed. The blurry visage shifted to prop itself on all fours above the reaper as if it didn't want to be without his attention for even a brief moment. He recognised that voice. Sebastian Michaelis. William couldn't decide which was worse: the demon actually being in his bedroom or the fact that he knew where he lived in the first place.

Actually, he knew what was worse. That beast. Above him. _Leering_. Well, it _looked_ like a leer; everything was fuzzy without the aid of his glasses. He huffed, trying to calm himself as much as possible. It wouldn't do for him to panic, especially in this situation.

"Please release me," he grated, shifting uncomfortably, wishing he at least had his shirt back on. Had the demon taken it? "I have no desire to be debauched further by you. I'll need to incinerate my bedding and wash myself of your filth as it is."

Sebastian chuckled lowly and leaned back, settling his weight on his knees. He tilted his head and gently prodded the bulge barely concealed by William's pyjama bottoms, much to the reaper's dismay. "Really?"

The reaper looked away. "I have no control over such a reaction," he said testily, which was true. To be seen in an aroused state, especially by one he so despised was regrettable to be sure, but he could think about that later. Talking himself out of his current situation came first. He shifted again, wishing Sebastian would get off of him—or better yet, stop existing. William considered yelling out, but to be caught like this . . . well that would be quite horrifying, indeed.

Sebastian was still smiling. "Ah, so reapers are even more similar to humans than I'd initially thought. Even when it comes to . . ." he stopped, prodding William again, making the slightly shorter man tense further in his discomfort. Sebastian switched gears suddenly, smile growing ever wider. "Shall I assist you with that?" He'd already molested William awake anyhow.

William didn't respond immediately. In fact he surprised himself by actually considering Sebastian's offer. _Well, if it'll get him out of here faster_, ran through his head. "Fine," he said after a moment of deliberation.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked, surprised.

Everything about this was absurd. The reaper gritted his teeth, irritated that he had to repeat himself. "I said _fine_. But please unshackle me. This is quite uncomfortable." He could get to his scythe if his hands were free.

That infuriating smile ever-present, the demon leaned forward again, making the bed creak. With lips right next to William's ear, he said, "I'm afraid I can't do that. See, this is quite entertaining, and you're much more fun than that annoying redhead, precisely because _you_ are offended by the mere thought of me."

Dread coiled in William's stomach when he saw Sebastian removing his tie. He began to panic at the realization that the demon intended to blindfold him with it.

"_Honestly_, is that even necessary? I can barely see as it is." The reaper was angry with himself for the shakiness in his voice, but this was beginning to be too much for him.

Sebastian bit him hard on the neck, shocking him into stillness long enough to secure the strip of cloth around his head. He licked the place he'd bitten with faux-apology, making William shudder.

"Now . . . shall we get started?"

"I'd really rather not," the reaper muttered, feeling more vulnerable by the moment.

"Too late," Sebastian said, moving down the length of William's body, fangs grazing flesh along the way.

William writhed, torn between disgust and unsought desire. At that moment, he inwardly cursed his body, and further cursed that foul beast for causing him to react in such a way. He bit back a groan when those sharp teeth nipped at a pelvic bone peeking out above the waistband of his pants. Gloved fingers curled beneath fabric and began to slowly pull down. Sebastian ran his tongue over the newly exposed flesh.

This was too much. He couldn't handle this. This had to . . .

"S-st-_op_," he gasped out.

Quite suddenly, Sebastian _did_ stop, but not because of William. His brat of a master was calling him. "Excuse me, Mister Spears . . . it seems that we'll have to continue this another time. My young master needs me." He freed William, retrieved his tie, and managed to get the reaper's shirt back on his person in one fell swoop before vanishing.

"Goodbye, Mister Spears."

* * *

William sat up violently, gasping heavily for air that there suddenly seemed to be a lack of. He snatched his glasses from the table beside his bed and slid them onto his face. After several moments of trying to calm himself and looking frantically around (with death scythe at the ready), he sighed with relief when he realised that he was very much alone. Nothing seemed out of place. A dream, then. He swallowed heavily to push down the uncomfortable lump in his throat. The vividness of it was disturbing. Almost as disturbing as the realisation that he was actually aroused. He swallowed again, slipped out of bed, and padded to the bathroom to wash his face (and to will his partial erection to go away).

Reluctantly, he leaned his scythe against the wall, and glanced in the mirror as he reached up to take off his glasses. He froze, two-toned eyes widening as they focused on a dark bruise on the side of his neck. _No_ . . .

Confusion and intense panic set in. He snatched his scythe back up and quickly searched his home. He was definitely the only one there. _What in the_ hell_?_

He raised a hand to the discoloured place on his throat.

He would reap that devil yet.

* * *

**End Note**: At this point, I'm out of prompts, so I'm considering attacking a theme challenge. We'll see.


End file.
